oneshot
by Uchiha-shei
Summary: Bueno como prometi aqui una segunda parte n.nYaoi LEMON [sasunarusasu]Fic dedicado a kuzoy OxO
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno este fue el primer fic y el primer lemon que escribi n//n asi que no seais muy duras conmigo si?bueno dejen rr y diganme que os parecio.**_

_**Sin mas que decir os dejo con el fic o**_

_hola._- pensamientos de naruto

- hola.-diálogos

**hola.**-kiuby 

(N/A).- intervenciones mías

_Es increíble la de vueltas que puede dar la vida, hace 5 años sasuke se fue traicionando a la aldea y aquellas personas que le admiraban y quería adentrándose y adentrándome en la oscuridad y en la absoluta soledad...no fui capaz de retenerlo a mi lado, tal vez porque no fui lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle lo que sentía.Tres años después de su partida cuando yo ya había perdido las esperanza regreso pero no regreso solo sino al lado de aquel que lo empujo a abandonarme, aquel al que odiaba...al lado de Uchiha Itachi .Nadie sabe ni sabra jamas,excepto ellos dos y la gondaime, cual fue el motivo de que sasuke perdonara a su hermano ni tampoco porque tsunade-obachan lo retiro del libro del bingo, es y sera un misterio, misterio que me hace pensar que tal vez no asesino a su clan o tal vez si de todos modos ni el ni sasuke tienen intención de revelarme el secreto. _

_Y aquí estoy a mis 19 años de edad viviendo con ellos dos por una temporada (ya que me quede sin departamento por problemas que no vienen al caso ¬¬) en la mansión uchiha y maldiciendome una y otra vez por ser tan baka!!.Y sabéis por que?? pues muy sencillo porque precisamente ahora que vivo con ellos entre en la etapa por la que pasa todo los adolecentes...sabéis cual es?...si bingo!!! la etapa en la cual las hormonas se vuelven locas u.u por que precisamente ahora ToT ? dios voy a terminar volviéndome loco.Y eso no es todo yo que creía estar enamorado de sasuke y resulta que su hermano me pone malo, es que es tan tan...kami-sama es solo ponerme a pensar en el y ponerme a tono . es que con ese cuerpo de infarto que se gasta y ese culo..madre mía es el tío mas cercano a un dios que e visto en mi vida.Va naruto calmate respira hondo no es buena hora para ponerse así, hablando de hora... ahh!! me voy a perder la película de la que tanto hablaba sakura!!. _

Y con esos pensamientos se fue corriendo,llevándose por delante todo los muebles xD, al salón a ver la dichosa película con la que tanta ansias la pelirrosa esperaba que transmitieran por televisión (N/A: valiente es naru-chan si piensa tragarse una peli que le guste a sakura xDDD porque con el gusto de esa tiene que ser un muermo fijo ¬¬) y ya mas calmado se sentó en el enorme sillón de cuero negro a ver la película que estaba empezando en ese preciso momento.

- a que viene tanto jaleo?

- esa voz... 

Pensando eso se volvió hacia la puerta que comunicaba el salón con el pasillo para ver la escena mas excitante que había visto en su vida: itachi recién salido de la ducha estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta con el pelo mojado y suelto del cual caía infinidad de gotitas de agua que recorrían su bien formado torso al desnudo y morían en la cinturilla del pantalón negro ancho de pijama que traía puesto (N/A: muero ¬ ) tan ensimismado estaba en la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos que no echaba cuenta de lo que el azabache le decía solamente reaccionó cuando noto que cierta parte de su cuerpo empezaba a despertar a si que azorado aparto la vista para fijarla en la televisión.

- de-decías algo?

- hmp da igual olvidalo, que estas viendo?

Dijo mientras se sentaba al lado del pequeño en el sillón demasiado cerca para gusto del rubio que reacciono embarandose en el asiento completamente tenso le contesto sin apartar la vista de la tele.

- una pe-película _bien naruto tartamudear era lo único que te faltaba para parecerte a una colegiala enamorada // _

Itachi al ver las reacciones que le provocaba al rubio sonrió maliciosamente, sonrisa que naruto viese visto si no estuviese tan concentrado en no apartar los ojos de la tele, y espatarranandose en el sillón con las piernas levemente abiertas le contesto.

- genial porque no tengo nada que hacer, a si que la veré contigo

- _con el sillón tan bonito que hay al lado se tuvo que sentar en este y encima tan cerca...oh no naruto no empieces a hiper ventilar y por el amor de dios tu no te levantes ahora que se dara cuenta T.T baja por favor no te levantes mas, duermete un ratito _

Pero una voz que provenía del mismo sitio donde momentos antes estuvo itachi lo saco de su pequeña conversación con...llamemosle narutito xDDD

- bonita pose aniki...te hace ver follable

- O///O

El rubio quedo en shock y no solo por la frase que sasuke tan tranquilamente había soltado sino también porque traía las misma fachas que itachi pero el pantalón en vez de ser negro era azul marino (N/A: osea recién salidito de la ducha y sin camiseta xDD)

- no mas que tu nena, ya lo sabes - le pico el mayor con una sonrisa ladeada

El menor no le contesto arrugo el ceño y se sentó, mejor dicho también se espatarrano, en el sillón individual que estaba al lado del rubio con una pose que al rubio parecía que le decía "ven y follame".Eso ya fue demasiado para las pobres hormonas del rubio que parecía que estaban bailando la macarena xDDD

- _dios que calor hace aquí no? jeje... esto es demasiado me va dar un triple infarto ToT _

- **a que esperas mocoso ¬¬ **

- _kiuby? _

- **no tu madre ¬¬ quien mas sino estúpido...**

- _no hace falta insultar zorro idiota solo me as sorprendido u///u por eso pregunte  
_  
- **...si claro ¬¬ ...que estas esperando? **

- _esperando para que ???_

- **para follarte al uchiha de una puta vez!!! **

- _O.o pero que me estas contando pervertido!!!  
_  
-** no si ahora el pervertido soy yo ¬¬ si te lo digo es porque me tienes harto!!! con tanto mamoneo, si tantas ganas le tienes follatelo!! pero dejame tranquilo mocoso que con la temperatura corporal que tienes siempre parece que estoy metido en un puto horno en vez de humano joder!!! **

- _pero que quieres que le haga u///u además a quien quieres que me folle?  
_  
-** jeje el que quiera tu sabras ... no mejor a los dos muajajaja  
**  
- _ero-zorro ¬¬ _

- **dejate de jilipoyeces que se con lo que sueñas ¬¬ ...y dime naruto donde dejaste tu inocencia ehh ?? jajaja **

- BASTA!!!!

Grito el rubio levantándose del sillón bruscamente dejando a los hermanos con caras de O.o y de O.O

- oe dobe la película no es muy buena pero tan poco es para que grites usuratonkachi ¬¬ 

- eh no sasuke etto...-decía mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso- es que me acabo de acordar que mañana me tengo que levantar temprano y tengo que acostarme ya...si eso jeje

- ¬¬

- ...

Esa fue las contestaciones que tuvo el rubio xDDD

- bu-bueno me voy ya a **a pajearte ¬¬** si a pajearme- a los dos morenos se le caío un enorme goterón por la sien- DIGO A LA CAMA si a la cama- dijo nervioso-_ kiuby te juro que te matare ¬¬_-le dijo al zorro que se estaba descojonandose vivo por lo que había provocado

Y a si el pobre rubio todo nervioso intento salir pitando de allí pero al dar un paso piso el mando , que lo había tirado antes al suelo al levantarse tan bruscamente, haciendo que la tele cambiara de canal con tan mala suerte que en el canal que puso estaba echando...una película gay mejor dicho una PORNO gay .Y a si quedo la escena con un rubio mas blanco que la cera mirando a la pantalla con los ojos desorbitados y detrás de el sentados los dos morenos mirando la película muy fijamente (N/A: a estos les va el rollo xDD) y con una música de fondo muy sugerente...

OHH SI...FOLLAME MAS DURO

Con esa frase que había soltado el pobre uke de la película naruto reacciono y como una bala se abalanzo hacia al mando intentando cambiar el canal todo nervioso, pero lo único que consiguió fue ...ponerlo a todo volumen y que con los nervios se le cayera el mando debajo de la mesa que había delante de el .Maldiciendo a todo dios se puso en cuatro para buscar el mando de los cojones que le estaba tocando ya las pelotas xDD pero no se dio cuenta que le estaba dejando una perspectiva de su lindo traserito muy buena a los dos morenos que desviaron la vista automáticamente de la pantalla al culo del rubio que entre lo que veían y los gemidos de fondo se estaban poniendo a tono, itachi dejo de mirarle el culo al kitsune para mandarle una mirada significativa a su ototo que el otro pillo al vuelo y los dos sonriendo maliciosamente volvieron a mirar el culo del rubio para ver como en ese momento se levantaba de un salto con el mando entre las manos y apagaba la tele. 

- etto mejor me voy a la cama ya

Dijo sin voltearse ya que si lo hacia los morenos verían claramente el problema que tenia entre las piernas ya que la película había terminado de ponérsela dura al pobre rubio.Pero cuando intento salir por segunda vez del salón unos brazos fuertes lo retenieron.

- ya te vas? no prefieres quedarte un ratito mas a jugar conmigo- le susurro sensualmente itachi al oído

- O///O

El mayor a no tener respuesta se dejo caer al sofá llevándose al rubio consigo quedando sentado y entre sus piernas el manojo de nervios que era naruto en ese momento.Itachi empezó a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja haciendo que el rubio se desasiera en suspiros.Sasuke se levanto y abriéndole las piernas a naruto se posiciono de rodillas en el suelo entre las piernas del ojiazul

- vaya vaya quien me iba a decir que con solo ver eso se te pondría dura dobe- siseo mientras le acariciaba el miembro por encima del pantalón

- umm no ahh no a-agas eso sasuke- dijo con un tono sensual que no concordaba nada con lo que decía, esa voz con la que había hablado termino de excitar a los uchiha pero el rubio no se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al hablar hasta que no sintio como itachi con un jalón le arrancaba la camiseta dejando su torso al desnudo

- me estas poniendo malo kitsune- le siseo el mayor al oído

Naruto pudo comprobar que itachi hablaba en serio cuando lo cogió de las caderas y se pego a su espalda ya que al estar completamente pegados pudo notar la gran erección del moreno que le hacia presión en el trasero.Sasuke empezó besando los abdominales bajos del rubio mientras subía por el estomago y pecho de naruto dejando caminitos de babas hasta que llego a su objetivo los pezones, lamiéndolos y succionándolo de vez en cuando, cuando vio que estaba lo suficiente duro paso al otro pezón. Mientras que sasuke le lamia y mordía los pezones noto como el mayor empezó a besarle el cuello con lujuria dejando marcas rojas que luego serian chupetones mientras movía las caderas sensualmente refregandose con el rubio.

- i-itachi para ahh- pero unos labios hambrientos no le dejaron continuar hablando

Sasuke empezó a bajarle el pantalón y los boxer mientras lo seguía besando con ansias, cuando consiguió quitárselos completamente se separo del rubio mordiéndole el labio inferior

- coge todo el aire que puedas dobe porque pienso dejarte sin respiración- dicho esto bajo por su cuerpo hasta su miembro cogiéndolo y masajeandolo lentamente con un ritmo que desesperaba al ojiazul, saco la puntita de su lengua y mientras la mano subía el ritmo de la masturbación empezó a lamerle la punta entonces parando en seco la masturbación empezó a lamerla por toda la longitud sin llegar a metérsela en la boca.

- sasu ahh ke asi no umm

Pero al contrario de lo que pensaba itachi y naruto sasuke solo se metió la puta en la boca lamiéndola con deleite sin llegar a metérsela entera mientras volvía a masturbar al rubio con la mano

- dejate ya de tonterías ototo- le dijo el mayor con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras posaba su mano en la cabeza del peliazul y de un empujón hizo que se tragara entera la erección

Sasuke le envió una mirada asesina a su hermano pero siguió succionando el miembro del rubio, a itachi ya le molestaba la tela que presionaba contra su erección y le impedía sentir la piel del ojiazul a si que sin mas separándose de naruto se quito de un jalón los pantalones, una vez desnudo dejo su espalda recostada en el sillón y jalando al rubio de las caderas volvió a pegarlo a su cuerpo empezando a mover sus caderas sensualmente contra el ojiazul que gemía sin parar y se desasía entre las caricias de los morenos.

- empecemos ya con el plato fuerte-siseo itachi con la voz ronca por la excitación en el oído del ojiazul metiéndole tres dedos de la mano derecha en la boca para que los lamiera mientras que la mano izquierda la poso en la cabeza de su ototo haciendo que profundizara y apremiara el ritmo de la mamada que le hacia al rubio

Cuando vio que los dedos estaban lo suficiente lubricados los saco y los llevo a la entrada del rubio presionándola pero sin llegar a penetrarlo, cuando sintio los espasmo de placer que sentía el rubio lo penetro de golpe con dos dedos provocando que el ojiazul chillara por la brutalidad del acto.

- argg ita-chi due duele 

- tranquilo zorrito te gustara- una vez dicho esto empezó a sacar y meter los dedos en la entrada del rubio mientras los rotaba y los movía en círculos, cuando vio que los dedos entraban y salían sin dificulta introdujo el tercero .

Al poco tiempo naruto movía sus caderas buscando mas contacto, entonces itachi saco los dedos y empujando la cabeza de su ototo para sacarle la erección del rubio de la boca lo penetro de una sola estocada haciendo que el rubio arqueara la espalda y chillara por el dolor.

- arrrggg!!!!

- tranquilizate kitsune- le dijo mientras lamia las lágrimas que soltó el ojiazul y con la mano derecha empezó a masturbarlo para que pasara el mal trago y asi comenzó a embestirlo lentamente escuchando los gemiditos que soltaba el rubio.

Poco a poco subio la velocidad y la fuerza de la embestida tocando un punto en el interior del ojiazul que le impedía parar de gemir

- ohh dios itachi amm la tienes tan gorda ahh

- zorrito mm tu culito es el cielo ahh te voy a reventar

- amm si revientame mmm ahhh vamos mas duro umm

Mientras tanto sasuke estaba en el suelo y ya se había desecho de la ropa que le quedaba y se masturbaba viendo la escena, itachi dándose cuenta de eso se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo del rubio haciéndolo caer al suelo en cuatro y el de rodillas detrás de el siguió imbistiendolo con fuerza (N/A: si la pose del perrito)esto provoco que la cabeza del ojiazul quedara muy cerca del miembro de sasuke que se puso de rodillas y cogiéndolo por los pelos le estiro de la cabeza hacia arriba para que le mirara a la cara, cuando lo consiguió lo miro fijamente a los ojos y le dijo

- vamos dobe chupamela 

- co-como??

- no pienso rogarte- le contesto estirándolo de nuevo por los pelos y presionando los labios del rubio contra la punta de su miembro

Pero el rubio no estaba por la labor y mantenía la boca cerrada , entonces el uchiha menor le mando una mirada significativa a su hermano que entendió a la perfección y le dio una fuerte estocada al rubio que le hizo gritar, momento que sasuke aprovecho para metérsela en la boca

- umm naruto así tragatela entera

El ojiazul empezó a succionar con lujuria el miembro del moreno mientras que el mayor le hacia ver el cielo con cada embestida

- ahh zorrito me estas matando- dijo itachi mientras salia de su interior para no correrse todavía

El uchiha menor saco el miembro de la cavidad bucal del rubio y se posiciono tras el pegando su pecho en la espalda del kitsune

- ahora me toca a mi - siseo mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja y con una fuerte estocada se introdujo en el cuerpo del ojiazul- oe dobe que estrechito eres mmm

- ahh sasuke dame fuerte por kami ahh que me corra de una jodida vez ahh

- como quieras umm

De repente el peliazul sintio como su aniki le metía tres dedos de golpe que le hizo arquear la espalda adentrándose con fuerza en el rubio que se retorcía de placer mientras gemía

- a-aniki eres un burro ahh

- jeje lo se- dijo mientras sacaba los dedos del interior del moreno y posicionándose detrás de su ototo lo penetro con fuerza 

Los uchiha se movían a la par en una danza erótica que los llevaba al cielo

- sa-sasuke me vengo ahh- no termino de decir esto cuando se vino manchando su vientre y el del peliazul 

El mayor se echo para atrás sentándose en el suelo y dejando a su ototo sentado sobre su caderas donde el menor botaba con fuerza penetrandose el mismo

- vamos enano chilla mi nombre di que te gusta ahh

- ahhh ni-san umm se siente tan rico dios parece que me partirás en dos

El rubio estaba recostado en el suelo recuperando la respiración mientras veía la caliente escena, itachi empezó a sentir un pellizco de placer en el bajo vientre asi que agarro la erección de su ototo y empezó a sacudirla con fuerza 

- ahh ni-san me mm me vengo ahhh si correte dentro- tras decir eso sintio un relampagaso de placer que le hizo arquearse hacia tras y con el gruñido mas sensual que ninguno de los otros dos había oído nunca se vino en la mano del mayor

- ahh como me la estrujes asi no voy a pod- pero no pudo continuar porque en ese preciso momento sintio como su ototo contraía los músculos de su entrada y se la estrujaba con fuerza y sin poder aguantarlo se vino en su interior

Sasuke dejo caer su cuerpo hacia atrás y quedo tirado al lado del rubio mientras intentaba controlar su desbocado corazón, e itachi quedo en las mismas condiciones pero sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sillón y cuando pudo hablar mirando maliciosamente a los otros dos dijo

- esto tenemos que repetirlo enanos

_De eso ya hace un mes y mi departamento ya lo arreglaron pero al final me quede a vivir en la mansión uchiha.Sobre si se volvió a repetir sinceramente se repetío desde ese día casi toda las noches no se exactamente que es lo que los uchiha siente o quieren de mi pero esto es mas de lo que esperaba y podía conseguir asi que con esto me conformo. _

_**Bueno en otra pagina que lo subi me an pedido que haga otro capi pero bajo el punto de vista de los hermanos uchihas, que os parece? lo hago? ustedes direis n.n bueno gracias por leer dejen rr!!**_

_**Nos leemos n.n**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Como lo prometido es deuda aquí traigo una segunda parte OxO es un sasunarusasu y se lo dedico a kuzoy que si no fuera por ella no viese continuado u.u (gracias linda OxO espero que te guste n.n)**_

**Advertencias: **Yaoi osea chicoxchico y LEMON también contiene palabras fuertes asin que si eres sensible estas a tiempo de no leerlo xD

**Notas:** bueno este fic esta situado dos meses después de la primera parte, naruto sigue viviendo en la mansión uchiha y como deje claro en la primera parte (si alguien no lo pillo lo digo ahora xD) naru esta enamorado de sasuke ( aunque le atraiga itachi...pero es que a quien no le atrae ita-chan ¬ ? ) este también sera un trio pero en vez de ser un itanarusasu sera un sasunarusasu (sasunaru forever!!! xDDD)

.-hola: diálogos

_hola:_pensamientos

(N/A):notas mías OxO

_Es increíble como con el paso del tiempo puedes cambiar tu manera de ver y pensar sobre una persona...aun ahora me sigue sorprendiendo.Al principio era un dobe mas, alguien al que aplastar y dejarle claro cual es su lugar.Luego cuando formamos el equipo 7 me di cuenta de que no era como hacia ver y que eramos tan iguales y diferentes a la vez, diferentes por nuestra manera de ser yo serio y callado, el alegre e hiperactivo; y iguales porque los dos nos escondíamos tras una mascara la mía de indiferencia y la suya de alegría nada mas lejos de la realidad en verdad solo eramos dos niños que se encontraban solos y perdidos...dos niños que han sufrido demasiado...En esa época aunque yo no lo demostrara ya empezó a ser una persona importante en mi vida ...mi amigo mi rival.Después sin saber como ni porque se convirtió en mi vida en MI dobe, era feliz con solo verlo y eso me alejo de el porque yo era un vengador no podía ser feliz no me podía permitir otra cosa que no fuera pensar en mi objetivo.Y cuando volví al lado de mi hermano y creí haberlo olvidado pensando que solo necesitaba a mi aniki para ser feliz, se las ingenio para volver a entrar en mi corazón porque aunque yo pensaba que me odiaría y me despreciaría fue el único que no nos juzgo y nos apoyo...y ahora sinceramente nose que es para mi ...se puede amar a dos personas? ...creo que si_

Pero un sonido proveniente de la cocina seguido de una queja lo saco de sus pensamientos

.- dobe- susurro con una sonrisa

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.- kusoo !!! porque a mi? T.T -decía el rubio todo lleno de crema

.- estas haciendo torta o tu eres la torta?

.- itachi no te burles de...O//o

Pero no continuo hablando porque se quedo embobado con la vista que el mayor le estaba dando.Itachi estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una postura que al rubio se le antojaba demasiado sexy y solo con unos pequeños boxer negros.Por lo contrario el azabache estaba muy entretenido viendo el torso y cuello del menor cubierto de crema.

.- vaya, vaya que desperdicio de crema no crees?- siseo sensualmente mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al ojiazul

El rubio al ver las intenciones del mayor con un dedo se limpio un poco de crema del torso y se lo llevo a la boca lamiéndolo sensualmente

.- mm a si? - dijo sacándose el dedo de la boca y sonriendo pícaramente - y que opinas que deba hacer con ella dattebayo?

.- me estas provocando cachorrito??- dijo mientras empezaba a lamerle el cuello

El menor al sentir la humedad de esa lengua que le recorría el cuello comenzó a suspirar, y sin ningún tipo de pudor agarro la erección del mayor y la presiono por encima de la tela

.-mm dios la tienes enorme ...ahh - un involuntario gemido escapo de su boca al sentir como el mayor le atrapaba el lóbulo de la oreja con la lengua

.- estamos travieso hoy eh - dijo el moreno mientras subía al rubio en la mesa de la cocina y se posicionaba encima

Con lentitud empezó a limpiar con la lengua toda la crema que el rubio tenia en el torso mientra que sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo moreno que tenia bajo el.Cuando comenzó a lamerle un pezón el menor curvo su espalda mordiéndose el labio inferior por el placer que le brindaban esas caricias

.- mmm ahh ita-itachi -susurro jadeante el rubio

El mayor al escuchar como pronunciaba su nombre de manera tan erótica sintió como la tela del pantalón ya empezaba a apretar su erección comenzando a doler, a sin que sin pensárselo dos veces comenzó a desabrochar y quitar el pantalón del menor a la vez que se entretenía lamiendo el ombligo del kitsune que impaciente empezó a jalar las hebras azabaches.Un largo gemido solto el rubio al sentir un lametón el la punta de su sexo palpitante

.- como siempre demasiado impaciente -dijo contento al ver las reacciones que le provocaba al pequeño - te are chillar de placer enano

Y sin mas que decir se trago entera de una vez la erección del rubio que al sentir la calidez de esa cavidad chillo y curvo su espalda

.- jo-joder itachi ahh mas mmm mas rápido

El azabache obediente subio el ritmo a la vez que lo penetro con dos dedos,a los cuales al poco tiempo se sumo un tercero haciendo al menor mover las caderas en busca de mas contacto.Cuando vio que estaba lo suficiente preparado se separo del rubio y ...

DIN DONG (N/A:sonido chafa del timbre XDDDDDD)

.- mierda - siseo mientras miraba el reloj que estaba en la cocina - se me olvido que la hokage quería verme, seguro que me vienen a buscar

.- oe itachi no me iras a dejar a...

Demasiado tarde ya el azabache se había ido dejándolo solo en la cocina desnudo todo lleno de crema ...y con un problema entre las piernas.Y a si maldiciendo a todo dios existente se dispuso a subir para ducharse

.- _kusoo!! todo me pasa a mi T.T ...are??? pero este teme es un guarro a dejado toda la ropa tira por el suelo ¬¬- _pensaba mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de baño-_donde estara? no lo he visto en toda la maña.._dejo de pensar al encontrarse al moreno de espaldas a el metido en la ducha y completamente desnudo -_por kami como esta el cabrón acaso hay en toda konoha otro culo como ese?_

.- o entras o sales dobe pero deja de mirarme a sin que te vas a correr - murmuro con una sonrisa prepotente

Sonrisa que hizo fruncir el ceño al rubio y entrar cerrando la puerta con un portazo

.- tu no tienes abuela ehh ¬¬ ...sal ya teme que me tengo que duchar -respondió brusco para que el ojinegro no se diera cuenta lo que le alteraba verlo a sin

.- nervioso? jeje...si tanta prisa tienes porque no te duchas conmigo

Pregunto mientras lo jalaba de la muñeca metiéndolo dentro y juntándolo todo lo posible a el

.- ehh que haces ?

Unos labios hambrientos que se posicionaros sobre los suyos no le permitieron al rubio seguir reclamando.Al principio se tenso sin responderle pero pronto correspondió al beso a la vez que levantaba unas de sus piernas enredándola en la cintura del moreno, pero cuando el ojinegro se separo de su boca para dirigirse a su cuello lo noto tensarse por completo

.- que coño tienes en el cuello?

El tono de voz con el que moreno hizo esa pregunta sobresalto al rubio

.- co-como? no se de que me hablas

.- no me tomes por gilipollas -chillo - con quien cojones estabas abajo? porque esta mañana no lo tenias

.- estaba con itachi - contesto cohibido por la mirada del moreno - pero yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones!! -chillo empezando a molestarse el rubio también

Esa contestación termino de cabrear al moreno que con una mala hostia impresionante cogió al ojiazul por los pelos y lo estampo de cara a la pared

.- que pasa puta que te abres de patas a todo aquel que te enseña una buena polla o que? -le pregunto mientras pegaba su pecho a la espalda del rubio y apretaba mas su cara contra la pared provocando una mueca de dolor en el menor

.- sueltame uchiha- siseo mientras se revolvía intentado soltarse del agarre - joder que me haces daño teme!!

Al fin de un empujo el ojiazul consiguió safarse del agarre y sin mirar al moreno salio de la ducha

.-mala zorra

El rubio que estaba saliendo del cuarto de baño lo escucho y furioso se dio la vuelta para encarar al moreno

.- que dijiste??-por toda contestación tuvo una sonrisa del parte del moreno que le puso los pelos de punta _- de que coño se rie ahora_ la respuesta a esa duda la tuvo cuando de pronto noto unos fuertes brazos que lo inmovilizaban desde atrás- pero que cojones???

.- pero mira que tenemos aquí el zorrito atrapado por su mejor técnica que ironía no?-murmuro el mayor a la vez que se le acercaba peligrosamente

Efectivamente el rubio al mirar hacia atrás se topo con unos hipnotizantes ojos negros pertenecientes a una copia del moreno, pero cuando fue a reclamar sintió como con un jalón de pelo y un poco de ayuda del bushin lo posicionaban a cuatro patas sobre el suelo, quedando sasuke de rodillas frente a el (mientras lo agarraba por el pelo) y el bushin a su espalda

.- que crees que haces baka!!

.- follarte a cuatro patas como la perra en celo que eres - le susurro en el oído el bushin

.- ¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA DECIRME ALGO ASI, UCHIHA DEL DEMONIO?

.-¡tu puto amo! - contesto mientras tiraba mas de los pelos dorados (N/A: estas dos ultimas frases son cortesía de kuzoy OxO chica me fue imposible no ponerlo XDDDDDDDDD)

Un gemido involuntario escapo de sus labios al notar como el bushin lamia su entrada para lubricarlo

.- sasuke...teme ahh - intento protestar pero el moreno lo callo con un beso brusco

El ojiazul intento separarse pero el ojinegro jalandolo de la nuca se lo impidió consiguiendo que a los segundos le respondiera volviéndose asin un beso brusco y lujurioso donde el menor acallaba los suspiros que el bushin con su lengua le sacaba.Cuando en azabache sintió sus pulmones arder exigiendo oxigeno se separo dándole un fuerte bocado al rubio en el labio inferior provocando una herida y que de ella brotara un hilito de sangre.El ojinegro después de lamer la sangre que brotaba del labio empezó a dar besitos por la mejilla del ojiazul hasta llegar a su oreja donde empezó a juguetear con el lóbulo haciendo estremecer al menor

.- voy a reventarte dobe, te follare hasta que pidas piedad haber si asin dejas de refregarte con todos- le susurro

.- no me jodas teme!!-grito- y sueltame de una vez

.- joderte vendrá después.- le contesto el bushin a la vez que lo penetraba con dos dedos haciendo al rubio gemir escandalosamente

.- bas-basta ahh dejame

.- mirate si no dejas de gemir, no puedes negar que lo estas disfrutando zorrito - murmuro roncamente el azabache mientras jalaba del cabello dorado dejando al ojiazul a la altura de su miembro

.- no pien-so ahh chupartela uchiha-baka AHH

Un gemido superior a los demas resonó en la estancia cuando la copia del moreno lo penetro de una estocada y sin darle tiempo a que se acostumbrara a la invasión empezó a embestirlo con fuerza

.- ah di-dios sasuke mas

.- a si te quería yo ver kitsune - le contesto a la vez que apretaba la cabeza del rubio contra su erección

El ojiazul se sentía morir, a cada embestida que recibía veía el cielo y le hacia suplicar por mas.Sin pensárselo dos veces se metió el miembro del moreno de golpe en la boca haciendo al azabache suspirar por la por la reacción del moreno subio el ritmo a la vez que hacia presión con los labios notando como palpita en su boca

.- asin tragatela entera dobe mmm - dijo entre suspiros el ojinegro a la vez que apoyaba su mano en la nuca del menor subiendo el ritmo

Un hilito de baba caía por la barbilla del rubio el cual cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras sentía como ese trozo de carne caliente y palpitante entraba y salia de su interior provocándole espasmos de placer con cada embestida.Una de ellas consiguió llegar en un punto del interior del ojiazul que le hizo sacar el sexo del moreno de la boca y chillar de placer

.- jo-joder sasu ahh dame otra vez hay

Por respuesta el bushin se dejo caer para atrás dejando al ojiazul sentado sobre sus caderas el cual casi al instante comenzó a saltar penetrandose el mismo sin dejar de suspira y gemir.El moreno acercándose a el comenzó a lamerle un pezón a la vez que con un mano empezó a masturbar el miembro olvidado del rubio que palpitaba reclamando atención

.- sa-sasu mas rápido - pidio entre suspiros el menor

.- en vez de eso voy hacer una cosa mejor

Después de murmurar eso tiro del rubio levantándolo de las caderas del bushin y tirándolo en el suelo de espalda.Una vez habiéndose posicionado encima y con las piernas del ojiazul en sus hombros se adentro en el con una fuerte embestida

.- ahh que estrechito eres mmm- siseo todavía sin moverse

.- dejate de tonterías y empieza teme- contesto el ojiazul al la vez que empezaba a mover sus caderas haciendo gemir al mayor

Sasuke no se hizo de rogar y empezó a embestirlo con fuerza notando como cada vez que tocaba un punto el ojiazul que lo hacia estremecer su entrada se contraía y se la apretaba de una manera deliciosa, mordiéndose el labio para contener los gemidos subío el ritmo de las embestidas a la vez que veía como el kitsune se relamía los labios sensualmente y comenzaba a masturbar a su copia.

.- ahh eres un cerdo zorrito

El rubio sin echar cuenta a lo dicho por el ojinegro se introdujo lentamente en l boca el sexo del bushin, a la vez que iba resbalando su lengua por todo la longitud notando como el cuerpo del moreno se estremecía a la vez que se le escapaba un gemido por la reacción continuo acariciando con sus labios la erección y hacia presión en la punta; acelero el ritmo a la vez que le acariciaba los testículos, notando como ardía dentro de su boca y palpitaba con fuerza.Y en una de las succiones la noto explotar y como le llenaba la boca con su semilla la cual bebió sin dejar ni una gota

.- ahh na-naruto se que te vas a correr mmm me la estas estrujando- dijo a la vez que empezaba a masturbar al rubio

.- oh si sa-sasuke mas revientame joder- le contesto enredando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del moreno haciendo mas profundas las embestidas

El rubio cada vez que contraía su entrada la notaba crecer en su interior.Pasando sus manos alrededor del cuello del mayor se inclino empezando el también a mover sus caderas, cada vez mas rápido notando como todo a su alrededor se desvanecía, como un velo blanco le cubría los ojos y como su cuerpo se empezó a convulsionar de placer como una descarga eléctrica le recorría toda la columna haciéndolo llegar al mayor orgasmo de su vida y contrayendo su entrada haciendo llegar al orgasmo también al moreno que derramo su semilla en su interior el cual se dejo caer encima de el respirando agitadamente

.- uff a sido el mejor polvo de mi vida dattebayo

.- y que esperabas dobe

El moreno al no tener respuesta del menor se incorporo y lo que encontró le hizo sonreír

.- nunca cambiaras urusatonkachi-dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla- eres lo mas importante que tengo dobe y nadie te alejara de mi lado..eres mio y siempre lo seras

.- teme - susurro entre sueños el rubio a la vez que en su cara se formaba una sonrisa sincera

FIN

_**Bueno hay quedo eso OxO espero no haber decepcionado a nadie u.u si lo se una mierda de final pero la trama no daba para mas xD espero saber que os pareció a si que dejen rr si? n.n **_

_**NOS LEEMOS!!**_


End file.
